


Even In Death

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Feeding, Finding Cure, M/M, Max is 19, Maxvid - Freeform, Necrophilia, Zombies, sex with zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: David wakes up to find himself chained to a bed in a dark room and he is unsure how he got there. He hears Neil and Max arguing with each other upstairs and becomes confused by what they are saying.





	Even In Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a one-shot for Halloween. I have to work on Maxvid Week fics and update my other fics, so I don't know when I can update this, but I wanted this chapter uploaded on Halloween lol

David slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in a dark room and unable to move. He could feel the cold of metal around his neck and around his wrist. The man felt strange, he was hungry, so hungry, but he was also scared and confused. He could hear the sound of someone walking above him, looking upward. When he tried to speak, nothing came out but hoarse gasps.

“Max! You can’t keep doing this!” Neil yelled from above. “It’s wrong and illegal!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Max yelled back, stomping as he walked. “If you are so against it, why haven’t you turned me in already?!”

“Because I am your friend, Max!” Neil cried out, footsteps going after Max. “You need to let him go!”

“No!” Max’s voice cracked. “I can’t let him go! You don’t get it at all!”

“This isn’t healthy….You can’t just keep him chained up down there….” Neil sounded like he was really distressed. “I know you care about David…. But this isn’t right!”

Max opened the door to the basement, light shining in on David. “Then why don’t you go back to trying to find a fucking cure?! If you want me to stop, because I’m not going to release him or kill him.”

Neil followed Max into the room, tears in his eyes. “But Max….” He looked over at David in the bed. “He’s been dead for months now….”

Max gritted his teeth, holding a trash bag in one hand and a duffle bag in the other. “He isn’t dead...How about instead of worrying about what I am doing, you go back to finding a fucking cure….” He walked over to David, looking at the pale man laying in the bed. “Hey, David…” David could see Max looked really worn out. “I brought you something to eat and your treatment…” Max smiled awkwardly.

David tried to process everything that was happening, Neil had just said he was dead for months, and Max was apparently doing something illegal. “ _ Max?…. _ ” He managed to get out in a hoarse voice, watching the look of shock come over Max’s face.

“D-David?!” Max dropped the bags he was holding grabbing one of David’s hands. “Holy shit! Are you back?!” He quickly jerked away, when David let out an odd sound and bared his teeth at him, and saw David look confused. “...Neil’s cure must be working...I told him your eyes cleared up and your skin was feeling warmer…” He balled his fist.

“You must be really hungry right now huh?” The nineteen-year-old sighed, picking up the trash bag and pulling a severed hand without fingers from it. “Here…” He pressed the bloody wrist to David’s mouth, seeing David look horrified for a moment, then the hunger took over, and he ripped into the flesh with Max helping him eat it. “You are really in there now? I’ll start your treatments after you eat…”

Being careful not to get his fingers near David’s mouth, Max moved the hand around till all the meat was stripped from the bone. David looked away from Max, feeling better, but also feeling mentally sick at what he’d just eaten. Max put the bone into the trash bag, opening the duffle bag, and pulling out a plastic stick with a wet wipe attached to it.

“...Time to clean your face…” Max slowly and carefully ran the wipe around David’s mouth, cleaning off the blood and pieces of skin left on it. “Was I hallucinating when you said my name?” He put the wet wipe into the trash, kneeling next to the duffle bag. “Neil is getting so close to finding a cure...I know it…”

Max took a mouth guard out of the bag and held the stick in his other hand. “Okay, if any part of you is actually still in there...Can you please open your mouth and let me put this on you? I really don’t want to have to fight you again...”

David slowly turned his head to look at Max, frowning a little, but opening his mouth. Max had to stop himself from getting his hopes up, moving slowly to put the guard on David’s head and over his mouth. David was still trying to process what was happening, his eyes darting around.

After securing the guard on David’s head so he couldn’t bite him, Max removed David’s clothing. David feeling really embarrassed by the whole thing, more so when he realized he was wearing a diaper. Max made a face, grabbing a surgical mask from the duffle bag, as well as some gloves.

“I hate this part too David...But there is no way in hell I’m letting Space Neil touch you….” Max gagged, removing the diaper, even after doing this for five months, it didn’t make the smell or mess any better. He cleaned David up, tossing the filth into the trash. “Please don’t have to go again yet….” Max headed for the stairs, locking the door.

Max didn’t want anyone deciding to come down and check on him. Going back into the duffle bag, Max removed some lotion, putting it into his hands. He started to apply the lotion to David’s body, starting at his face and moving down to his waist, making sure not to miss a spot. Max worked it into David’s fingers, being careful not to be scratched, then moved to David’s feet and legs.

All that was left for Max to use the lotion on was David’s ass, thighs, and penis. David would have blushed if the blood in his body was warmer and flowing properly. Max ran his lotion covered hands over David’s inner thighs, his heart pounding in his chest like it always did. Pausing in surprise at David getting an erection for the first time, Max glanced up at David, the zombie man turning his head away.

“Neil’s cure is definitely working….” Max breathed out, putting more lotion on his hands and slowly stroking David’s cock. David made a small noise, feeling the warm hands and wet lotion around him. “Fuck...You can actually feel this…” Max watched David’s face, moving his hands faster, but still being careful not to rip the delicate, but stronger than it had been before, skin.

Max bit his bottom lip, keeping one hand stroking David’s cock, and moving his other hand down to David’s ass. David gave a jerk upward, his eyes going wide, he looked at Max in shock, feeling Max push a finger inside him. “Shit, David… I…” Max was hard, his breathing hitching. “I know I shouldn’t be doing this, fuck…” He pushed a second finger into David. “Everyday, I kept hoping you’d come back….I never got the chance to thank you for saving me….or to tell you…” Max pressed his forehead against David’s chest gently.

David felt Max shift a little, his hand around his cock moving away, followed by the fingers inside him being removed. His eyes widened, letting out a small raspy noise against the mouth guard, feeling Max’s erection push slowly inside him. David’s eyes rolled back, his body being thrust into by Max, and he was so confused why it felt so good if he was dead.

Max moaned putting his hands on David’s hips, it wasn’t the first time he’d fucked David since the accident, but it was the first time that he knew David could actually feel it and acknowledge it was happening. “David...David...Fuck…” Max moved against David, being careful not to be too rough. “I’m sorry...I can’t control myself around you...I didn’t mean to get like this...But when you died...When you changed...F-fuck…” He breathed in sharp, feeling David’s muscles tighten around him. “Neil’s cure is making you feel great….Ugn…”

Rocking his hips against David, feeling David stiffly moving his hips slightly with him, Max came into the condom he was wearing. “...Soon, you and the others will be cured of this…” Max breathed against David’s neck. “And when that happens, I really hope if you remember any of this, that you can forgive me…”

David wanted to hug Max, but his wrist being chained to the bed made that impossible. David wanted to tell Max that he wasn’t upset with him, but he couldn’t speak. Instead, he used all his energy to move his leg up and rub his knee against Max’s side.

“David…” Max wrapped his arms around the zombie, crying against his neck, trying not to look at the bandaged bite mark on David’s arm. He pulled away, wiping his eyes, and pulling out of David. “I’ll finish now…” Max pulled the condom off, tying it up and throwing it into the trash. He then finished using the lotion on the rest of David’s body.

“With any luck, you will be able to talk again and be able to control yourself soon….” Max put a clean diaper on David, putting a change of new clothes on him. “Time for your exercise…” Every day since David turned, Max would make sure to keep moving David’s legs and arms, for if he was ever cured. David didn’t know the extent Max went through for him the last five months, but he was amazed by how caring Max was being; he was a little concerned about Max’s sexual activities with his body that he’d not been aware of.

There was a knock on the basement door. “Max! You need to come up here!” Neil yelled at the door. “Ered’s dads are coming soon!”

Letting out a sigh, Max let go of David’s legs. “I’ll see you again tomorrow....” He grabbed the plastic stick. “I’ll take the guard off now, please don’t try to bite me…” Max reached up, being careful as he removed the guard. “I wish things didn’t have to be this way….” He moved away from David, putting everything back into the duffle bag or into the trash bag.

Upstairs, Neil was waiting for Max in the Mess Hall. “I have to get back to Spooky Island and work on the cure, I can’t just leave that idiot here alone.” Neil pointed at Space Neil, the eighteen-year-old spraying down a large cage with a concrete floor that was covered in blood and gore. “Nikki and Gwen haven’t come back yet and I just got the call that Ered’s dads would be arriving soon.”

“Neil...The cure is working…” Max dropped the bags, giving Neil a tight hug. “Keep working on it...you are so close, you fucking genius!”

“Ookay! Personal space….” Neil pushed Max back. “Being down there with David’s seriously fucking up your mental state, Max….”

“No...I mean it! He said my name! His eyes aren’t cloudy anymore...His skin is getting warmer. He is able to acknowledge that I’m there with him and not just as food…” Max picked the bags up. “I’m going to throw this away and put this in the cabin. Then I need to check on his food, but I’ll be ready for when Ered’s parents show up.”

Neil glanced at the Mess Hall’s basement door. “I did notice recognition from Dolph with that last dose, but he wasn’t able to speak. I gave David that dose because I saw that Dolph was not being as violent while hungry, I figured it would help you take care of David easier.” He put a hand to his chin. “I will continue to work on the cure with Dolph, Nerris, and Harrison….I hope to cure Harrison first, maybe he will have a spell to fix this mess.”

“I swear, when Harrison and Campbell are cured, and if Harrison can fix everything with his fucking magic… I am going to rekill them myself after I beat the living shit out of them.” Max walked out of the Mess Hall, passed Space Neil. “Keep up the good work!”

“Sure thing, Max!” Space Neil smiled inside his helmet, humming to himself, and not really caring that he was being used to clean up all the messes not relating to David; he didn’t even know about David.

Everything had started five months ago, Campbell had learned about Harrison getting better at magic, and he thought he’d be able to cure him of a disease he’d caught in another country. What ended up happening was Harrison accidentally turning Campbell into a zombie and when he tried to fix the problem, he released the virus to other people around them. One of those people was a delivery man, who didn’t show any signs till he was in the city.

The old campers had come back to the camp to help David and Gwen improve the camp, they then found themselves having to kill or if they could, capture the infected zombie children. In the city, the zombie outbreak hadn’t lasted too long, but the whole area was under quarantine for weeks.

The outbreak did alert the government that the possibility of zombies was a real actual threat and they did take some of the zombies they’d not killed to be experimented on. They had no idea what started the outbreak, but they were going to make prevention plans and hoped to find a cure. Ered’s dads were worried and checked on the camp, to find their daughter had been changed.

Not wanting their daughter to go to a government facility, the agents asked Neil to help, and they’d supply him with any equipment he’d need. They also had no idea about David, Max and Neil, Nikki, and Gwen couldn’t let anyone else know about him. No one else could find out about what Max had been doing for David, they had already covered up what had actually happened to Nurf.

Max tossed the trash into the quarantine dumpster, heading into the forest to a cabin he and the others had put together the year before to house the new counselors. “I’m back…” He could hear the whimper come from one of the other rooms. Max opened the door, blood and pieces of flesh littered the floor and caused the cabin to smell. “I need to clean up this mess…” He looked over at the bound man, sitting in a chair in the middle of the room.

Daniel couldn’t see Max, but his head was turned in his direction. His eyes had been removed, both of his hands and feet were gone, his left leg up to his knee and his right arm to his elbow were gone. Each end of his limbs were cauterized by a hot iron to stop the man from bleeding out. An IV was attached to his left arm and a feeding tube was shoved down his throat.

“It just wasn’t your lucky day coming back here that day, Daniel….Everything was such a mess...Then you had to come back looking for revenge, not even knowing all the shit that has happened…” Max moved over to the IV to check it. “Escape from prison and end up here… You were perfect to feed to him… All your talk about purification and your diet.” Max leaned down to Daniel’s ear. “I would never let you hurt him and you came right after I’d run out of meat from his last meal….”

Daniel made a noise around the feeding tube, Max moving behind him to feed him. “It looks like David is going to be cured soon, which is good news for you. I won’t need to keep you alive anymore to feed him and I won’t need to find a replacement for if I run out of usable fresh parts from you.” Max pulled the lever that sent the food into Daniel’s tube.

Daniel gagged, his tongue pressing up against the tube. He wanted to die, before Max had shoved the feeding tube down his throat and before Max had removed his eyes, he’d begged for Max to just kill him. Max turned the feeding tube off after a couple minutes, then he patted Daniel’s shoulder.

“I’ll be back to clean you up and the room, but I have to meet a couple FBI agents.” Max left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Back near the Mess Hall, Max waited for Ered’s dads to show up. Space Neil was over by the caged naked zombies near the woods, cleaning up their messes into trash bags without getting too close to them. They didn’t bother trying to put diapers on the other zombies or constantly changing their clothes, only changing those they were trying to cure first. Ered was in her own cage, wearing a blood-stained dress, and a collar around her neck to make it easier to clean her.

The black van pulled up quickly, both agent Millers carried out a large chem box and placed it on the ground in front of Max. “How is Neil coming along with the cure?” Agent Miller asked, looking at Max.

“He is almost there.” Max glanced at Ered’s cage. “I think we’ll have enough of a cure soon that she will be able to communicate again soon.”

“That is great news! The agency is still trying to find a cure that doesn’t cause the subject to die...We really do not want that to happen to our daughter.” Agent Miller looked at agent Miller. “Any improvement is a good thing…”

“Yes.” Agent Miller nodded. “We brought the food supply as promised.”

“Alright…” Max sighed walking to the large cage in the front of the Mess Hall, opening the door to it.

Agent Miller and agent Miller opened the back of the van, pulling naked men and women out and into the cage. “We hope that this will be enough to hold them over and stop the decaying process till the cure is finished…” Agent Miller sighed, walking with his husband to their daughter. “Meredith, sweety… I and your dad know your friends will bring you back…” He frowned, his husband pulling him close when their daughter snapped at them, and her glossy eyes stared deadly at them.

“Don’t worry...I have someone I want back as well….” Max assured them. “I won’t let Neil rest till there is a cure…”

“We’ll bring more prisoners in a couple days. We hope to hear good news…” Agent Miller took his husband’s hand, leading him back to the van, passed the men and women in the cage.

“Where are we?! Why can’t we have clothes?!” A woman yelled, grabbing the bars.

“You are all death row inmates and this is your punishment…” Agent Miller told the woman, getting into the van with his husband.

Max sighed seeing some of the men eyeing up the women. “If any of you try to rape each other…” He walked up to the cage, pointing over at the zombies in the other cages. “I will feed you first to them without giving you painkillers….”

The criminals looked at the zombies, then back at Max. “This is inhumane!” A man yelled.

“Yeah? Well, you guys were sentenced to death row for some reason.” Max rolled his eyes, then saw Nikki and Gwen coming back in the camp car. “Well, I have to get that box to our science man, with any luck, he will find a cure before it's your turn to be food. Then you guys can get your humane deaths in prison…”

Gwen, Nikki, and Max carried bags of groceries into the Mess Hall. “They asked if we worked at an old folks home because of all the adult diapers and wet wipes we bought!” Nikki laughed.

“We have to get that box of chemicals to Neil.” Max looked at Gwen. “You stay here and make sure the food doesn’t do anything stupid...Nik and I will take the chemicals to Neil.”

“....How’s he doing?” Gwen looked at the basement door with sad eyes.

Max smiled. “He said my name and his body is getting warmer.” He didn’t exactly want to tell him David had been able to get an erection, not wanting them to know what exactly he was doing with David. Neil had accidentally walked in once and it caused him to freak out at Max about the dangers of fucking a zombie.

“He said your name? You’re sure of that?” Gwen felt hope rise inside her.

Max nodded. “He also acknowledged my presence...Neil is so close to the cure…David might be able to be unchained soon…”

Nikki raised her fist into the air. “Yeah! Let’s get these chemicals to Neil! Let’s cure some zombies!” She ran outside.

“I better go help her before she breaks something!” Max ran after Nikki.

Gwen walked over to the basement door, smiling sadly. “I can’t believe I miss you dumbass...Soon you will be up and singing those stupid songs again. Making me want to kill you…” She left the Mess Hall, watching Nikki and Max head down to the docks with the chemicals for Spooky Island. “Please make that cure fast Neil...I hate shopping for diapers…”

 

TBC


End file.
